Of Curiousity and Phasing
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: John inquires about a new student at the institute and tests her patience by stealing the one thing he can’t give back.


John peered lazily around the recreation room of Xavier's Institute. He'd skipped the first class of the day to hide out on the grounds. It was algebra anyway. When the heck would he ever use that? This was a school for the "gifted", not for math whizzes. 

He had heard there was a new student, and from his vantage point by the bay window he spotted her sitting on the arm of the couch talking to some of the other girls. She was short, and her dark hair was pulled into a pony tail. She wore a broad smile as she talked animatedly with the other girls.

John sighed in frustration. _Great._ Another giddy, teenage girl to have to deal with. Like they needed any more of those around the mansion. He stared out the bay window thinking of ways to play pranks with fire. Loud laughter erupted from the couch. He turned his head automatically to look over there, and at that moment, he made eye contact with the new girl. She smiled at him. It was genuine, not fake or sarcastic. It was also pretty – John noted, though he didn't exactly want to admit that to himself.

"Where were you this morning?" a voice suddenly asked.

John heaved a sigh then turned to find Bobby walking up to him. "Didn't feel like listening to the wonders of algebra. Can you blame me?"

Bobby shook his head, plopping down in the chair next to his friend. "You can't keep skipping classes like that, John."

"Well, when they get to the good stuff then I'll stick around," John replied, sardonically. He slipped his lighter out his pocket, flipping it open and closed. He wasn't much of a conservationist, even with someone who considered him a friend. Fiddling with his lighter always helped ease his nerves. "Who's the new girl?" he asked, nodding his chin towards the couch.

Bobby glanced across the room. "Her name is Kitty Pryde."

"A superhero name, if I ever heard one," John muttered, emitting a low chuckle from Bobby.

"She's fourteen and is supposedly a genius when it comes to technology."

John's face remained blank as he listened to Bobby. He was hearing nothing interesting so far about the new girl. "What're her powers?"

"She can walk through walls," Bobby answered. "Among other things," he continued with a grin.

John's eyes lit up. This girl would be interesting to mess around with. An idea popped in his head, and he stood to make his way over to the couch.

"Hey, John, where you going?" Bobby asked, getting up to follow him.

"I'd like to welcome Miss Kitty to the institute," he said, in a slightly mischievous tone. Bobby knew that tone, and also knew when John used it, something was going to go down.

* * *

So far her first couple days at Xavier Institute had gone well. Kitty had been hesitant about coming. For a couple years, she'd heard about mutants and the "problems" they caused. She didn't understand what mutants were about, and honestly, didn't want to. But she started having horrible migraines then the nightmare that sent her straight through her bedroom floor into the basement made her look at mutants in a totally different perspective.

Now she was among other teenagers who were like her. They all had different abilities, but all had the same type of feelings about discovering their powers. Some of the girls that had a few classes with her had made sure she felt comfortable and welcomed. She was thankful for that and already felt like she'd been there for ages.

She hadn't gotten to talk to any of the boys yet, but from what she had seen, most seemed cute and friendly. There was this one boy that has caught her eye. He seemed different than the rest of the boys. His hair was always slicked back. He wore a leather jacket. He appeared to have stepped out of an old rebel movie from the 1950's. She loved those kinds of movies, that's probably why he stuck out at her more than any of the other boys there.

She noticed he was sitting in front of the bay window alone. He had looked over at her, and she finally had a chance to smile at him. He just frowned back at her. Oh well. Maybe she'd get the chance to know him.

"Kitty Pryde."

Kitty looked up into the face of the rebel wannabe. _Hmm, he is cuter up close._ "Hi," she greeted warmly with a smile. "I guess you heard I was new?"

John shrugged. "I'm St. John, and I heard you can walk through walls."

Kitty scrunched her face, puzzled as to where he was going. "And what can you do, St. John?" She emphasized his name teasingly.

John pouted, flicking his lighter open and closed more rapidly. Bobby and the girls sitting on the couch watched with fringed curiosity at the scene. John stepped closer to Kitty. "I'd rather see if you can walk through me."

Kitty hadn't gained total control of her powers yet. She wasn't prepared for what John was about to do, and when she felt his lips on hers, she had to find her focus. She hated admitting it, but she'd never been kissed before. The feeling of someone else's lips on hers was awkward and exciting at the same time. The thought of this guy who she'd never talked to before stealing a kiss from her finally sunk in. Her focus returned, and John suddenly found himself hanging off the couch arm on his stomach.

The girls on the couch squealed then burst into laughter – Bobby joining them. Kitty stood, arms folded, facing the couch as John got to his feet. "Looks like you're as easy to go through as the wall," Kitty remarked, playfully.

John scowled dangerously. "Thanks for the answer, Miss Kitty," he replied bitingly then his tone lightened and he smirked. "Let's do this again sometimes."


End file.
